1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of liners and the like from their outer housings or containers. More particularly the present invention relates to an assist strap for removing insulating liners from the buckets of aerial lift type trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past a variety of means have been used to reduce the hazard of electrical shock to workmen employed near high voltage lines while suspended above ground level in aerial lift type trucks-often referred to as "cherry pickers". The most common means to eliminate or at least reduce this hazard is to insulate the inner walls and bottom of the bucket or container in which the workmen stand. This is accomplished in many instances by inserting a one piece, molded liner made of plastic or other resilient insulating material which completely covers the inner walls and lip of the bucket or container. In practice these liners are sized to close tolerances such that once inserted into the bucket they are quite difficult to remove. In addition, these liners are normally provided with a horizontal lip on their upper edge which contacts the upper edge portion of the bucket when the liner is fully inserted. This lip prevents debris and moisture from entering any intermittent spaces which may exist between the liner and bucket.
Naturally it is necessary that the liners be removed on a regularly scheduled basis for dielectric tests, routine cleaning and drying, as well as visual inspection for physical damage. It is this removal which in many instances damages the liner, resulting in costly replacement. Due to the close tolerances between the liner and the bucket, frictional force sometimes results; this frictional force, in combination with the vacuum which is created between the liner and the bucket, makes any initial upward movement of the liner difficult. To overcome these combined forces it is often necessary to pry the edge or lip of the liner away from the bucket using a screwdriver or other type of prybar. It has been found that removing the liner in this way often results in the edge or lip portion of the liner being broken off. Obviously, when a substantial portion of the edge has been removed the liner must be discarded.
The present invention has overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages in that it provides for a liner removal assist strap for removing a liner by lifting the liner from the bottom rather than by the lip portion thereof.